Lucky
by KneelMeLoki
Summary: cuando mi suerte no pudo ser peor regreso y me encuetro que no me pudo haber ido mejor.Edward


**Declaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, este one-shot me pertenece a mi.**

**Lucky **

_**Do you hear me,**_

_**I'm Talking to you**_

_**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**_

_**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**_

-Bella!! Bella!! Por favor escúchame, sé que esto es difícil lo se mi amor pero me tengo que ir.- verla llorar simplemente me estaba matando, yo no quería hacerle esto pero tampoco podía quedarme, era mi deber.

-No Edward no me dejes no podre soportarlo si tú te vas, es que en verdad no te das cuenta de cuánto te necesito?, o es que ya no te importa lo que siento por ti?.- Dios esto no podía ser más difícil, los dos sabíamos que esto pasaría yo me tendría que ir tarde o temprano lo quisiera o no pero yo iba a regresar eso lo juro.

-Demonios Bella no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es, por favor mi amor entiende que me tengo que ir pero te juro por lo que más quiero que voy a regresar a tu lado, y entonces será para siempre nada, ni nadie nos separara mi amor pero ahora necesito irme.- si existía el infierno en la tierra seguro para mí no había mas que ver llorar a mi

Bella, merecía morir en esta guerra lo merecía.

-Edward no te vayas mi amor no me dejes, si me amas no te irás.

_**Sé que quiero cuando te vas**_

_**supe desde tiempo atrás**_

_**y es que mi corazón no sabe querer**_

_**Hasta volverte a ver**_

-Amor no puedo quedarme, tu sabias que esto pasaría por favor no pongas a prueba mi amor por ti porque sabes que ganara sobre cualquier cosa sobre la faz de la tierra.-no podía hacer esto ella sabe cuánto la amo, pero también sabe que no puedo quedarme aquí mientras la guerra estalla, es mi deber y debo irme.

-Está bien Edward vete, pero antes como último deseo quiero pedirte algo.- por qué diablos está hablando de esa forma?, que demonios sucede? Ultimo deseo? Qué quiso decir con eso?

-Si Bella lo que tu quieras, pero…pero por qué último deseo?.- y si algo le pasa durante mi ausencia? Y si ella tiene algo y muere?, no yo no podía permitir eso si ella moría o le sucedía algo, yo en ese instante dejaría de respirar y mi corazón dejaría de latir porque mi vida es ella.

-No importa Edward solo…por favor….- se quedo callada, yo no sabía que le pasaba por la cabeza en estos momentos pero yo estoy muerto de miedo.

-Bella por el amor de dios dime qué quieres no me dejes de esta manera.-bien creo que estaba un poco exaltado pero es que su silencio me mataba.

-Quiero…que por última vez me hagas tuya.- Oh dios solo era eso bien…pero por qué demonios por última vez? Pensaba acaso que yo no regresaría de la guerra? Tan poca fe tenía en mi?

-Bella lo hare pero antes tienes que decirme porque todo lo dices como si pensaras que jamás nos volveremos a ver?.-si claro que la haría mía, era lo que más deseaba, pero primero tenía que responderme que es lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, en cuestión de no creer que yo regresaría.

-Edward no sabemos el futuro, puede que tú regreses pero que tal si para ese entonces yo ya no estoy aquí, no sabemos que sucederá en el futuro, pero de cual quier forma yo quiero que sepas que te amo y me quedare con un hermoso recuerdo tuyo. Fue lo único que necesito decirme para que acortara la distancia que había entre los dos y juntara sus labios con los míos, amaba su sabor era lo más exquisito que pude haber probado en toda mi vida, cuando mis pulmones demandaron aire me separe lo suficiente para respirar y luego bajar a su cuello, mientras ella ponía las manos en mi cabello y comenzaba a jadear, eso me encendió mucho más de lo que ya estaba, la tendí sobre la cama, baje mis manos hasta que encontré el borde de su playera quitándosela por la cabeza, mientras ella sostenía sus manos sobre mi pecho comenzando a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, cuando termino me la quite rápidamente , ella siguió con su recorrido hasta que llego al borde de mi pantalón deshizo el botón bajándolo hasta mis rodillas al igual que mi bóxer, yo por mi parte no me quedaba atrás de igual manera le quite los vaqueros que traía puestos haciendo que solo quedara en ropa interior, comencé a besarla mientras ella masajeaba mi sexo hacia arriba y hacia abajo con un ritmo delicioso, podía decir que para este momento yo ya no recordaba ni mi nombre pero algo me recordaba que ella debía de disfrutar igual que yo, le quite el sujetador llevándome uno de sus pechos a la boca y con una mano masajeaba el otro, de pronto ella se detuvo y me susurro al oído

-Ed…Edward-me dijo con voz entrecortada –te necesesito dentro en este momento.

Petición que yo no le pude negar sin soltar su pecho de mi boca deslice una mano y quite sus bragas, con uno de mis dedos frote su centro provocando que ella se arqueara de placer, introduje 2 dedos y comencé a moverlos a dentro y afuera con un ritmo constante, mientras con mi lengua masajeaba sus pechos, ella gemía mi nombre lo cual sonaba delicioso, amaba escuchar lo que provocaba cuando ya no aguante mas retire mis dedos recibiendo un gruñido de sus parte, me posicione en su entrada, presionando un poco nuestro sexos.

-Edward, enserio te necesito ya.-demando y yo sonreí me encantaba provocar esa reacción. De un tirón entre en ella, los dos comenzamos a gemir al unisonó, yo embestía en ella con rapidez y fuerza, pronto sentí sus músculos contraerse a mi al redor provocando que también yo llegara al límite gritando su nombre al igual que ella el mío.

**Suerte que despierto junto a ti**

**Suerte que sentí lo que sentí**

**Suerte que regresas para mí**

**Nadie tiene la razón**

**de que exista el amor**

**Solo hay un tu y yo**

**Las promesas de los dos**

**me esperaras aquí estaré**

**Lo sé**

-Bella?,- le pregunte tan pronto recupere el aliento y Salí de ella

-Mmmmm.- respondió estaba casi seguro que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida entre mis brazos.

-Bella me vas a esperar? Me refiero esperaras a que yo regrese de la guerra y podamos tener una vida juntos, sin que nada se interponga.-ella se giro para quedar de frente a mí, tomándome la cara con sus pequeñas manos.

-Claro mi amor yo aquí te voy a esperar siempre, pase lo que pase yo te esperare.

-Bella prométeme que si por alguna razón no regreso…tu vas a rehacer tu vida.- era algo que yo no quería pero tampoco deseaba que se consumiera en la miseria si yo no regresaba.

-No Edward eso no te lo puedo prometer, yo siempre te voy a esperar y si no regresas yo lo sabré me daré cuenta y antes de lo que te imaginas estaremos juntos de nuevo, Edward grábate estas palabras bien yo Te amo y nunca podre estar con alguien que no seas tú, yo no se vivir sin ti Te amo Edward.- Oh! Dios ahora era una promesa conmigo yo regresaría a lado de mi hermosa mujer, no permitiría que me pasara nada solo para tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos.- Pero Edward tu prométeme algo.- asentí sin pensarlo.- Prométeme que te vas a cuidar de lo que sea y que vas a regresar para estar conmigo y que jamás me vas a dejar prométemelo!!.

-Claro mi amor te lo prometo yo siempre seré tuyo y regresare para ti.-dicho esto me beso y asi sellamos nuestras promesas.

**Suerte que despierto junto a ti**

**Suerte que sentí lo que sentí**

**Suerte que regresas para mí**

**Suerte que hay más por conocer**

**Suerte que contigo creceré**

**Suerte que te tengo al volver**

Me desperté en brazos de mi hermosa Bella me deslice de su lado y me metí a la ducha, ya que en dos horas tenía que estar en la base, listos para irnos serian apenas unos cuantos meses, pero yo no estaba del todo seguro de eso, siempre cabe la posibilidad de que los días se hagan semanas, de que las semanas se vuelvan meses y que los meses sean años, pero yo…yo si de algo estaba seguro es que soportaría lo que sea, para regresar bien a lado de mi amada Bella, yo soportaría todo con tal de tenerla en mis brazos y besar sus labios, no importa lo que tuviera que hacer yo, solo quiero volver a estar a su lado, y tal vez…formar una familia con ella con el amor de mi vida.

9 Meses después:

Los meses pasan y pasan y esto no termina, mi agonía sin ella cada vez se hace mas grande, yo estoy seguro de que ella me esperaría tal y como me lo prometió, pero mi corazón me indicaba que ya era momento de regresar a casa con Bella.

-Hey Edward.- llamo Emmett desde su tienda de campar

-Mande Emm.-le respondí sin mucho animo

-Hermano te veo agotado, yo se que sientes que es tu deber estar aquí pero…pero creo que es momento de que regreses a casa, habla con Jasper estoy seguro que no se negara, cierto que le va a doler ya que eres uno de sus mejores hombres, pero es cierto que también ya llevas demasiado aquí, deberías irte ya Edward recuerda que además hay alguien que te espera.- cierto hay alguien que me espera y justo hoy siento la necesidad enorme de volver a encontrarme con la persona que siempre está en mis pensamientos con el amor de mi vida con mi Bella.

-Si Emmett gracias por el consejo, en realidad yo también ya lo estaba considerando llevo demasiado tiempo aquí pediré mi retiro, antes de que mañana se vayan los últimos y tenga que esperar tres meses más, es que en realidad si eso sucede yo ya no creo suportarlo.-Emmett era tan buen amigo siempre me daba consejos o me hacia reír que para estas alturas de mi vida ya había olvidado que era eso, abrace a Emmett, me levante y me dirigí hacia las oficinas del comandante Jasper toque la puerta tímidamente y contestaron desde a dentro.- Adelante!!.-dijo una voz ruda

-Hola Jasper.- el y yo habíamos desarrollado una amistad ya que yo era uno de los que más tiempo llevaba en la base y además era su mejor hombre claro además de Emmett y Jacob.

-Hey Edward.- frunció el ceño al verme.- Que pasa contigo amigo?.- dijo levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a mí.

-La verdad Jasper es que venía hablarte sobre mi retiro.- el tomo un prolongado suspiro

-Oh!! Bien Edward que sucede con eso?.

-Bien pues yo pienso que es momento de irme llevo demasiado tiempo aquí y estoy a punto de volverme loco Jasper y no hablo en sentido figurado en verdad, ya no puedo estar un minuto más aquí y si no te lo decía hoy tendría que esperar 3 meses mas y para ser sincero no voy a soportarlos.- el asintió y me sonrió

-Claro Edward te entiendo aquí has hecho muy buen trabajo, respeto tu decisión si lo que quieres es regresar a casa, está muy bien ordena tus cosas porque te vas esta noche.- Dios esta era la mejor noticia en casi un año, en realidad no era mucho tiempo lejos de casa, pero si lo parecía cuando estás en medio de una guerra y no sabes cuándo acabara, le di un abrazo a Jasper y le agradecí saliendo inmediatamente de su oficina corriendo hacia mi tienda de campar tomando mis cosas, porque por fin regresaría a casa.

**And so I'm sailing through the sea**

**To an island where we'll meet**

**You'll hear the music fill the air**

**I'll put a flower in your hair**

Cuando baje del avión que nos había traído de vuelta hasta Estados Unidos, prácticamente corrí para transbordar al que me llevaría hasta Seattle, solo estaba a unas horas de volver a sentirla conmigo, tenerla entre mis brazos no podía aguantar mas, la necesitaba a mi lado, pero algo me decía que cuando llegara todo sería diferente, no me daba miedo pero si demasiadas ansias de llagar.

Cuando baje del avión ya en Seattle, un coche del gobierno me llevaría hasta Forks, el lugar donde hace nueve meses que deje mi corazón, o bueno si no lo deje todo si una gran parte, las dos horas de camino hasta allí se me hicieron las dos horas más largas de toda mi vida, quería que el coche avanzara más rápido pero simplemente no lo hacía, o solo jugaba conmigo ya que ni las manecillas del reloj querían avanzar lo suficientemente rápido. Aparcamos el coche en frente de la casa de mis padres seguía igual que el día que me fui parecía que nada había cambiado, pero si nada había cambiado porque de pronto me dieron esas ansias locas de regresar a mi hogar?, no es que no quisiera es solo que en el tiempo que estuve lejos no había sentido eso hasta el día que Salí de Israel.

Estuve parado en el porche de mi casa sin atreverme a tocar, cuando escuche los sollozos de un bebe, la voz de mi amado ángel tratando de tranquilizarle, pero que demonios pasa? Un bebe? Pero de quien? Acaso seria mío?, no no podía serlo o si?, toque el timbre y escuche maldecir tras la puerta seguido de un golpe sordo y luego otra maldición, se escucho un grito podía jurar que era la voz de mi madre y después la puesta se abrió.

-Perdón por la tardanza es que….- los ojos de mi madre se salieron de sus cuencas al verme ahí parado frente a la puerta

-Hola mamá.- dije yo con una sonrisa a lo que mi madre respondió con lagrimas y un fuerte abrazo.

-Oh! Edward hijo regresaste que feliz estoy.- nos interrumpió un nuevo sollozo que provenía de adentro de la casa, me quede viendo fijamente a mi madre y ella solo sonreía.

-Mamá de quién es ese bebe que llora? Acaso Alice ya tiene un hijo?.- pregunte y mi madre solo negó con la cabeza

-No Edward, Alice ni siquiera tiene esposo ni nada tan solo tiene 20 años hijo y esa bebe que llora es tuya mi amor.- cuando dijo eso me quede congelado en mi lugar una hija? Mía? Yo tenía una hija?, me quede plasmado no se por cuanto tiempo, hasta que de nuevo el sollozo me saco de mi estado, entonces me eche a correr hacia donde provenía ese sollozo.

En cuanto entre a la sala ahí estaba mi Bella con una hermosa bebe en brazos que, no tenia mas de unos días de nacida eso se le notaba, la bebe tenía el cabello cobrizo y la tez blanca sin duda era mi hija, lo supe por el cabello y lo supe por las facciones de su pequeña carita. Cuando Bella me vio ahí parado, se quedo estática con la boca abierta, estaba igual de sorprendida que mi madre cuando me vio en la entrada de la casa.

La bebe se removió en sus brazos y fue cuando ella reacciono, corrió hacia mi tomando a nuestra hija con un brazo y con la otra tomo mi cara y me beso con desesperación, la misma desesperación que sentía yo, fue un beso frenético pero transmitida todo el amor que aun nos profesábamos igual que cuando me fui, puedo decir que incluso un poco más intenso, cuando nuestros pulmones reclamaron oxigeno nos separamos y ella me dedico un hermosa sonrisa, me dejo sin aliento estaba más hermosa que nunca, o más de lo que mi mente alcanzaba a recordar, en verdad no le hacía justicia.

-Edward…Edward no puedo creer que hayas regresado mi amor, no sabes cuánto te extrañe y toda la falta que me hiciste.- yo no pude hacer más que sonreír ante lo que me dijo, con mis dedos acaricie su mejilla y después la de mi pequeña que yacía en sus brazos.

-Es hermosa Bella.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle

-Si es hermosa se parece mucho a ti, solo que no tiene el mismo tono de ojos que tu lo cual me hubiera encantado, heredo de mi los ojos color chocolate.

-Tus ojos son hermosos mi amor, ahora sé porque sentía que debía regresar, porque tengo a una hermosa hijita.

-Renesmee.- me gire para verla y ella solo me sonrió

-Si Edward, nuestra hija se llama Renesmee.- claro una combinación entre el nombre de mi madre y su madre

-Bueno en realidad su nombre completo es Renesmee Carlie.- bien nombres combinados el de su madre y mi madre, el de su padre y mi padre

-Son hermosos los nombres mi amor, Te amo.- la volví a besar y ahora también bese la cabecita de mi hija.

**Todo tiene final feliz**

**Desde que te conocí**

**no hay más que las ganas de estar**

**y volver a empezar**

Ahora nada me haría falta, despertare a lado de la mujer que amo y que también es la madre de mi hija, que mas podría pedir, en realidad nada, nada porque todo lo que un hombre necesita yo ya lo tengo, tengo una esposa, y una hija a las cuales amo con todo mi corazón, mi razón de vivir siempre serán ellas.

Y jamás las volvería a dejar, simplemente estaré ahí para volver a comenzar.

**Suerte que despierto junto a ti**

**Suerte que sentí lo que sentí**

**Suerte que regresas para mí**

**Suerte que hay más por conocer**

**Suerte que contigo creceré**

**Suerte que te tengo al volver**

-Mi suerte siempre será que estuviste para mi desde que te conocí, y aunque me fui tu me esperaste y me diste el regalo más grande a mi hija Te amo Bella.

-Y yo a ti Edward más que a mi propia vida.

* * *

**hOlaa hOlaa pss aqii stte peqeñoo one-shot**

**regalo de mi imaginacion locaa spero qe **

**les gustte y tambien que pasen por mi historia**

**hasta el final. ya saben quejas y sugerencias con**

**el botoncito verde que nada les cuesta!!**


End file.
